Noctis Lucis Caelum (Dissidia II)
Noctis Lucis Caelum (also known simply as Noctis) appears as a bonus character in Dissidia II Final Fantasy. He is described as the "Prince of Destruction" in terms of playing style, devastating opponents with impressive physical and magical attacks while wielding various weapons. A hero from the first cycle of war between Cosmos and Chaos, Noctis is called from the Realm of Sleep by Shinryu to serve as the final Test of the Crystals for the fourteen resurrected warriors of Cosmos that were defeated by Feral Chaos back in the eighteenth cycle of war. Noctis is defeated in battle, joining the warriors of Cosmos on their quest to destroy Chaos once and for all. While in battle, Noctis uses a variety of weapons to unleash unforgiving magical and physical attacks on his opponents. Because many of his magic-based attacks allow him to warp to the enemy's location in order to deal extra physical damage, Noctis's attack range is almost limitless. As an added bonus, all of his attacks can be given a power increase if or is held down. Attire Noctis wears a short-sleeved, black coat and long, black pants. He wears black gloves on each hand and black boots. A black belt wraps around his waist, and twin black storage packs hang off of it. When wearing his first alternate costume, "Art Exhibition Gear", Noctis is equipped with a formal black shirt and overcoat. He wears long black pants and black dress shoes. When wearing his second alternate costume, "Roen's Design", Noctis wears a short-sleeved, navy blue shirt with a short-sleeved, gray jacket over it. A black belt holds up long, gray pants. Noctis lastly wears a black glove on his left hand that leaves his fingers bare and black boots. Noctis's Manikin, Sky of the Night Light, is black in coloration. Story Battle Noctis displays unearthly skills in battle, wielding a variety of weapons including swords, spears, axes, and firearms. His primary weapon appears to be a falchion fashioned with an engine at the hilt. He can summon the weapons in the air around him and wield them by hand or telekinesis. His magic spells home in on his targets and can be used to attack from a distance; he launches Fire as a fast-moving projectile and Thunder will cause lightning to strike his opponent. Additionally, his sword will appear at the target's location upon the spell's impact, and Noctis can then immediately teleport to the hit enemy's location, allowing him to follow up the magical assault with melee attacks. Boss Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Equipment Noctis is able to use all equipment in the game, regardless of classification or level. Exclusive Weapons Allusions Trivia *While the final design for Noctis's outfit was produced by Creative Director of Japanese clothing design Iabel Roen, character designer Tetsuya Nomura's placeholder outfit is used for Noctis's artwork and main outfit in Dissidia II Final Fantasy. While Roen's design still appears as an alternate costume for Noctis, Square revealed they went with Nomura's design for the main outfit as a tribute to the first trailer for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Category:Dissidia II Final Fantasy Characters Category:Warriors of Cosmos